minnate_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnate City
Minnate began in 2011 as a small city in poverty along the River of Aspiration. It then saw a economic boom resulting in high rise skyscrapers and a quick production of amazing archeticture, unmatched trade, rivaling economy, and a major city for economic development all over Minecraft. Minnate's beginnings Minnate began in 2011 as a small city in poverty barely making by. It was mostly farmland with some residents but underwent change making it a medium city with an average economy with mostly happy residents and 5% unemployment. The city saw no hope of becoming a large city with global power but was a simple community still self sufficentt enough to where growth couldnt takee place. Then, the Minnate Civil War broke out with the communist Octanvia People's Army invading and destroying much of the city against a "police force" of Minnate citizens no match for the more superior Octnavian Army. 40% of the city was destroyed and 90% captured with the Minnate Army isolated and cut off. Communist officials from Octnavia began to hold rallies in the city hoping to speed up the process of absorbing the ruined city and recruiting military aged men into the People's Army but the Minnate Army broke through and pushed the communist invaders out of the city. After the civil war dragged on, Minnate City was once again invaded but much lighter damage. After the armistice was signed, Minnate City struggled to rebuild it only had foreign aid from its damaged ports and foreign workers rebuilding the city for it was too poor. After a year of struggle to rebuild, the Port of Minnate became more of a advantage as foreign workers gave positive reviews of citizens still enthusiastic about rebuild although most of their city was destroyed. Minnate's natural beauty which attracted more foreign workers and investment. The phenomenon is known as the Miracle of the River of Aspiration. In just 2 years time after the destruction of the city it rose to become a major economic center for commerce and trade rising to become a global city. Subdivisions Noticing how large the city is growing, Bob Sagol, the city's mayor, decided to split the city into 10 subdivisions. Dexter, Rosa, Panetella, Central, Revolutionary, Williams, Baxter, Fortuna, Trenton and Hydra Park. They were made into financial districts and administrative districts with Central District being the Capitol of them all. Then he added four neighborhood districts to make up the total populous inside the city excluding the whole metropolis region. Then three large industrial districts to develop Minnate even further through factories and housing for industry workers. Dexter District Is a administrative district currently under development which includes many office buildings, shops, tourist attractions, a scbool, a district square, a church, a sky tower, and a international port. Orange Sky is a office building owned by Potson Corporation from Galaxy City as its Minnate Headquarters. A&X architecture has a headquarters in Minnate right next to Orange Sky. It is the main architecture company who plans a lot of the city including most of the Dexter District. It also contains Seongil Road which is the highway next to a lot of major corporate HQs and also Dexter Districts shopping center where tourist can walk along the large sidewalk and visit the many stores along it.